Minecraft Story Mode: The Soldier, Blue Dragon
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: With the Power of the Command Block, a soldier from a war torn world is brought to the somewhat peaceful world that is Minecraft, where he will make new allies and enemies. His new adventures will be a lot more than what he'll expect, compared to the world where he's only known war against human and mutants. [Rated T for expected violence and blood, as well as cursing/swearing.]


Nothing built can last forever. And every legend no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths...half truths.

To put it simply: _Lies._

And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the far lands, the legend of the Order Of The Stone endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it is a troubled land that has need of heroes. And this world was fortunate enough to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these:

Gabriel, the Warrior: Before whose sword all combatants would _tremble._

Ellegaard, the Redstone Engineer: Whose machines would spark an era of inventions.

Magnus, the Rogue: Who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all.

And Soren, the Architect: Builder of Worlds, and Leader of the Order Of The Stone.

These FOUR friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon. In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious, and the Dragon was defeated. Their stories complete, they slipped away into the pages of Legends.

But when one story ends, another one begins, my story, a story I never expected to be a part of in this world.

As it implies, I'm not from this world, I'm from a different one known as earth. Now my world wasn't exactly peaceful, the entire planet was at war with each other. It wasn't just normal humans either, there were mutants created in laboratories or by radiation that we fought.

I don't remember how it all started, I just remember being raised to be a soldier, learning gun tactics, mastering hand to hand combat/martial arts/C.Q.C, sabotage, knife fighting, etc. I was the master of my skills, my superiors couldn't lay a single attack on me, despite them being more experienced, my skills surpassed them. My skills made me climb the ranks, until I was promoted as Lieutenant General at the age of 16, making me one of the youngest to ever be promoted to that. I was also one of the rare humans who could fight mutants, who were 20 times stronger/faster than us, and win in every fight.

I have long since forgotten my real name, all this fighting and killing kind of helped with that, so I've just sticked with my other name as my official one: Blue Dragon, Blue for short. It was the name I chose, not my superiors. I don't even remember my folks, but I didn't care, I'm a soldier first, family second, not that I had one.

However, my life changed when I took on one of my many solo missions. It was a simple one, get in, kill anyone in my way, grab some strange high tech device, and get out. It started out ok, I took a helicopter to the base where this device was, snuck in, killed over 40,000 enemy soldiers and 220 mutants while losing only two clips of ammo, and made my way to the laboratory. There I found what I was suppose to steal, some kind of cube, about the half the size of a tire. It had some rhombus shapes patterns on it, with each face of the cube having some kind of grey panels on it with 9 glowing spots on it. They had it contained in its own clear container with many mechanical arms poking and prodding at it.

I didn't know where, or how they got it, or if they built it, it was my target, and I was to bring it back to base with me. However, the moment I broke the damn thing out of its container and grabbed it, it started to to shake and making beeping sounds uncontrollably. Next thing I know, the thing exploded in a flash of light, and I found myself tumbling in a spinning vortex, unsure where the hell I was going. Needless to say, I got quite dizzy from the whole vortex trip until finally I got popped out.

Right in the middle of a sky.

Above a lake.

Well, not my best day. As I fell, I immediately started to straighten my legs, so I could dive into the water. I succeeded in that part, and made my way to the shore where I did an inventory check on what I had, and what came with me. Well I didn't have that damn cube thing, it was either destroyed or probably gone. In relief, I still had my weapons on hand, I would need them in this world.

My primary weapon was an AK-47 that I had custom made. It had magazine rounds to hold 60 bullets, a dark blue color for the primary color, with a pure ebony black as the secondary. For the bayonet, I had a black ronin combat tanto knife custom made to fit it, which I could obviously detach and use as a normal knife.

I also had my four Gerber MK2 knives on person, they were knives that had 9 inch blades, with serrated teeth going up 4 inches up the blade for more damage going in, and out of a target. The handles were pure silver, while the blades were pure black with a silver outline. The blades were made of a combination of tungstens, titanium, and carbon steel.

I did have two other knives: a Bowie Knife, and a Stiletto Knife.

My Bowie knife had a wooden handle made of purpleheart and oak, and a guard made of pure chrome steel. It had a 12 inch blade made of a combination of tungsten and titanium, with a serrated teeth on the back of the blade going up 3 inches of the blade.

My stiletto knife was a switchblade that jutted out when the little button on the handle was clicked. The blade measured with a length of 4 inches, made of a combination of stainless steel and titanium.

Next, I had my side arms, a Desert Eagle, and a .500 s&w magnum. Like most of my weapons, I was able to have these custom made how I wanted them. My semi-automatic pistol had a dark blue and black color coating, and had been modified to hold 15 rounds of .60 caliber shredder rounds, anything these bullets hit will feel like being hit by multiple razor blades inside the body. My magnum had the same color coating with it being able to have a 8 chamber clip with 900 gram .60 caliber bullets and a barrel length of 6.8 inches. On both guns, I had names engraved on them, my semi-automatic was named "Razor," and my magnum was named "Burst Flame."

And finally, onto my most odd weapon that my fellow fighters and superiors thought was strange for me to have: My Pirate Cutlass. Despite the many blades I have, they thought me having a sword was strange since having guns made them kind of pointless, I disagreed. If I ever ran out of bullets, I can fall back on my blades, and I didn't want to waste my swordship training to waste. The blade measured at a length of 4 feet, and was made with a combination of carbon stainless steel, titanium, and tungsten that curved up at the tip. The handle was made from oak and reinforced iron, and even had a small pike at the end. The dark blue guard was the kind that covered my hand so I could also punch with it that was made of a compound of steel and tungsten.

Now as for my body gear, I had it custom for durability and flexibility in mind. I wore military grade full body armor made of flexible laminated kevlar and overlapped with laminar steel/titanium/chromium/tungsten compound. It covered my chest, back, forearm, upper arm, shins, and upper leg. Despite it being around 100-130 pounds, it didn't slow my speed down at all, nor did it weigh me down. It protected me against bullets, along with piercing and slashing weapons. It was also great at protecting me from explosions like grenades, or gas station explosions.

On my hands were Mechanix wear Breacher tactical combat gloves. The thing about these gloves, besides them having kevlar and carbon steel for extra protection, I had the knuckles on the gloves to have metal spiked duds for extra punching power. For my head, I wore a United states military surplus mich helmet, followed by a British Army Avon s10 gas mask. The thing about my mask, besides the blue lenses I had installed so no one could see my eyes like a one way mirror window, it was also upgraded with some impressive specs. It gave me night vision, my vitals, and kept track of my ammo in each of my guns.

I also wore a black leather hooded steampunk gothic zipper jacket trench coat. It was good to hide my armor underneath, along with having pockets and slots for holding my magazines for my guns.

Now I wasn't always reliant on my weapons, I did know hand to hand, and was physically strong. In terms of speed, I could outrace a car going 480 mph. In strength, I can lift around 1200 pounds at most.

My gear was ok, a little wet, but they were still operable. Now that I knew my gear was ok and would still work, I did a surrounding check in my location, which was basically a small forest close to a lake. And after I walked for hours, I ran into small animals, mostly cows, sheep, ocelots, rabbits, etc.

I did discover one thing by accident when I started punching a tree for training. After just a couple of punches, I broke through it, and gained a wood block. I didn't know what to think of it, so I punched the tree more until I had a bunch of wood in an inventory seperate from my stuff. Later, I found out I could _build _with all of this, along with other materials I could "harvest." Some material I couldn't just punch away though, my example was iron, which required tools which I didn't have. That's when I checked one of my pockets in my trench coat, I found what you may call "Recipes" or "instructions." What surprised me by this was the fact that I could make my bullets out materials here. So if I somehow lose or waste all my bullets, I have a way to make more, craft more basically.

Well, after I figured out how to make a "crafting table."

The bullet recipe was simple: two gunpowder straight down, and iron on top for my AK, and just one gunpowder and iron for my sidearms. I also found out that if I use either gold or diamond, it changes my bullets. If I used gold, it packs more of a punch, aka does more damage like that of a shotgun at close range. If I used diamonds, it gives it more piercing damage, making it as good as armor penetrating rounds that sniper rifles used. The only problem was getting the gold and diamond, so I didn't have many magazines of gold and diamond rounds.

On my first night, I saw what stayed hidden in the light of day, and faced a bunch of monsters. Zombies, skeleton archers, spiders the size of a fully grown dogs, and the explosive kamikaze creepers. They were easy to deal with, my guns took care of them with ease. And my armor protected me from the skeleton's arrows, but I had to be careful of the creepers and their explosive bodies. Zombies were easy one on one, a hoard of them would require my guns, and the jumping spiders were just annoying.

I will not let this world conquer me, I will survive here, just as I did back on my war filled home.

Those are what helped for me the next 4 years of my new life here.

**[Present: Third P.O.V]**

The story pans up a large tree with a ladder, leading up to a tree house, and into the window. Inside the home was the sound of a wooden sword smacking against a wooden stand. The one causing it was Blue Dragon himself, still in his full outfit, helmet and mask included. He rarely removed his gear with the exception of his mask when he needed to eat. And he did remove his outfit when he needed to bathe, even he didn't want to smell bad all the time.

"Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens?" That was Olivia, one of Blue's friends. During his time here, they ran into each other during his first year here, and after half that year, soon became allies/friends. She was a smart dark brown skin girl with dark purple hair ties up in two pigtails. She wore a pair white earrings, and she also has a yellow-green beanie wearing a pair of black goggles over it.

"Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons, or armor." She continued as she looked at him, holding some Redstone dust. This was a game they played, "which would you rather fight," a game she played when she was little. Personally, the game was ok, but not that entertaining.

"Chicken sized zombies." Blue answered, not taking his eyes off the armor stand as he struck it with multiple slashes.

"A _hundred _of them, crawling all over you, with their tiny hands." Olivia said doing an impression of a zombie with a groan included. Blue rolled his eyes behind his mask as he struck the armor stand again.

"With how small they are, I can knock them off and stomp on them like bugs." He replied with a shake of his head. "Zombies have weak bodies, but not as weak as a skeleton."

"Right, whatever you say." Olivia said rolling her eyes with a grin. She soon started to walk over to one of the counters with the Redstone dust in hand. "Sooo...I've got a daylight sensor on the roof."

"Mhm."

"And if I did right, these lamps should turn on once it gets dark." Olivia continued as she glanced back at Blue, who was still whacking the armor stand. He made another noncaring "Mhm" in response in response. "I didn't want to just leave Reuben here with nothing while we're at the building competition."

"He's coming with us." Blue said glancing at her with a bland tone before he whacked the armor stand one more time. As soon as he said this, a small pig came from behind the armor stand. This was Reuben, Blue's four legged companion. On their first meet up, he nearly ate him for lunch. But he was surprised by how smart the pig really was, so he decided to keep him around as a pet/companion. And another reason, he reminded him of...an old companion from his old world.

"Really?" Olivia said a bit surprised.

"Yes, he is." Blue said in a more firm tone that made Olivia flinch a bit as Reuben arched an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I'm not saying he shouldn't come." She said before she looked away a bit. "I'm not...but don't you think it's a bit weird that you take him _everywhere _you go?" That didn't stop her from questioning him though as he looked at Reuben who hopped onto a chest. "He kinda makes us look like...I don't know...amateurs."

"He's part of our group, I don't see the problem." Blue replied crossing his arms with a "glare" behind his mask.

"You might not…" Olivia said as she looked away again, and then corrected herself when she felt his glare hardened. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm glad he's coming." She then turned around to lean against the counter with a sigh. "I just don't want to give people one more reason to call us losers, I'm getting tired of it."

"Ignore them Olivia, that's all you have to do." Blue said with a shake of his head. "Don't let those fools get in your head."

"Alright, alright I'll keep that in mind." Olivia said nodding her head with a small smile. If it's one thing that Blue has known about her, it's how she's always downgrading herself, something that would need fixing. They all tensed up now when they heard a distinct hissing sound, close to their home.

"Do you hear that?" Blue asked as he threw his wooden sword away, and grabbed his cutlass from the stand, just to be safe. When he kneeled down close to the door, the hissing grew louder.

"Oh no." Olivia said in worry as she stood back. As Blue looked closer, the door suddenly popped open, and a "Creeper" sprung up shouting "Boom!" The group, minus Blue let out screams of terror while the soldier jumped back and held his sword in front of him, Reuben falling off his chest with a squeal. After that, The "creeper" removed his mask, to reveal Axel, a muscular and tall man appearance and has short black hair, along with a unibrow. He wore a green jacket, dark fingerless gloves, tan pants and sandals. He was one that Blue had small difficulty hanging around due to his jokester attitude and pranks he pulled. But he was Olivia's friend, and after a while, his companion as well. But, that didn't mean he liked his practical jokes and pranks.

"Oh man! You guys totally freaked out! That was awes-ugh!" He was about to say before Reuben charged at him, and slammed into the big guy's stomach, making him wince, but not too badly.

"Axel, what the matter with you?!" Olivia said not to happy at all as Axel rubbed his stomach where Reuben charged into him.

"Great, now I'm going to smell like a pig at Endercon." Axel said still rubbing his stomach as Blue facepalmed with an annoyed sigh.

"You're lucky I didn't cut your overgrown head off." He said sheathing his sword and strapping it to his waist. "Or worse, shoot your head."

"I knew you wouldn't." Axel replied with a cheeky grin...before gaining a small worried look. "Maybe...a little bit…" Olivia shook her head as well while Reuben turned his head away from the large man.

"Did you bring the fireworks?" She asked after getting over the scare prank.

"Of course I did." Axel said as he walked next to Reuben with a grin. "I even brought something for the little guy." He said pulling out a pair of wings and an Ender Dragon mask. Reuben tilted his head with a squeal and an arched eyebrow.

"You brought Reuben a disguise?" Olivia said with her own arched eyebrow as Blue crossed his arms with a tilted head.

"Um, we're going to a convention," Axel said like it was obvious as he placed the wings on Reuben. "SOMEbody's gotta wear a costume." He said putting the mask on next. "And not to be mean, but Blue's doesn't count."

"None Taken." Blue responded in a dry tone. With his costume on, Reuben started to run around the room with excited squeals. "Also, he looks ridiculous." He added bluntly. "The Ender Dragon from what I learned is a massive monster that none would dare face unprepared, less they wanna die a painful death." He said gesturing to the pig now. "Not a tiny pink pig."

"It's a costume Blue, the whole point is to _look _ridiculous." Axel rebuttled as Reuben nodded his head.

"You definitely brought the fireworks right?" Olivia asked once again about the fireworks.

"Yes, I'm ready." Axel confirmed once again with an eye roll and a nod. "Waiting on you guys." As he said this, Olivia had opened the trapdoor to their home was already starting to climb down. Before she did though, she took one glance back at Reuben with an arched eyebrow before looking back at Blue.

"You're really going to let him wear that?" She asked looking over Reuben's costume.

"For now, yes." Blue answered with a nod. "I'm not going through the trouble of trying to remove it." Olivia slightly nodded at this as understood how difficult it was to get Reuben out of a costume.

"Hurry up and grab your stuff." Axel said stepping close to the trap door.

"We'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Olivia said with a small nod.

"Got it." Blue responded with his own nod as Olivia and Axel started to descend down the ladder now. With him now alone in the treehouse, he went around getting the stuff he would need for the day. Well first, he already had his cutlass strapped to his side, that's one thing down. Next, he went over to one of the chests and opened it, revealing two items he wanted. His Desert Eagle "Razor," and his revolver "Burst Flame," along with a few ammo clips for them. "Taking these for sure." He said holstering his guns inside his coat, and placing his ammo rounds in their pockets. As he looked around in the chest again, he then pulled out a pair of shears. With a shrug, he pocketed them away in his "pocket," never might know when he could shear some sheep. He then looked inside one of his other chest and fished around it, finding extra ammo clips, along with some flint and steel. While they might be useless right now, he might as well take em, might come in handy in the future.

He took one last look around the room of the treehouse, and landed his eyes on his AK-47 that hung on the wall. It hung their like a small trophy on display for all to see in the room, and he wondered whether or not to bring it with him. It was his primary ranged weapon, but he did already have his cutlass on him...screw it, he's taking his entire gear set with him.

With that, he grabbed his assault rifle, and strapped it to his back before he went back to collecting ammo rounds for his guns. Now that he was ready, he double checked to see that he had everything:

His AK-47 with 20 magazines.

"Razor" with 20 clips.

"Burst Flame" with 304 bullets.

His Bowie, Stiletto, and all four Gerber knives.

And finally, his cutlass sword, "Dragoon."

He then made his way over to the door before Reuben started to give off excited squeals as he ran in circles around him. Blue gave off a small chuckle as he caught him and held him under his arm as he started to descend down the ladder with Reuben in tow. And, as he already guessed, Axel and Olivia were waiting for him at the bottom of the tree.

"That's everything." Olivia said with a nod.

"Let's roll." Axel said with a grin and almost excited grin. Olivia rolled her eyes at him with a small quiet chuckle.

"Yeah dude, _roll._"

"Let's go." Blue said as he already started to walk on ahead, followed by his four legged companion before Axel and Olivia quickly followed suit.

"You know I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the Building Competition, but you guys have to promise not to tell anyone." Axel began to talk, so it wasn't quiet on the walk there, Olivia responding with an "Okay." "Also it's in two parts, each one better than the last!"

"Just tell us already Axel." Blue said glancing at him with a glare behind his mask.

"Part 1: The special guest at this year's Endercon is none other than Gabriel the Warrior him-freaking self!" This actually caught Blue's attention, one of the "Legendary" Order of the Stone members was going to be here?

"Alright, what's part two?" He asked a bit curious now.

"Part 2: According to my sources, the winner of the Building competition is going to get to meet him!" Axel said a bit excited as Olivia widened her eyes in shock, while Blue looked mildly surprised. "It doesn't mean anything if we lose, but if we win, oh man! This'll make up for all the losing." as much as that sounded good, Blue was the one who was kind of the downer.

"It's not that big of a deal you guys." He said shaking his head. "He's old news, a man who _was _great in the past, nothing special anymore."

"What?" Axel said confused. "Hold on let me try that again, What!?" He said with a shocked tone at the end as he widened his eyes at him.

"Axel's right Blue, this _is _a big deal, an Honor even!" Olivia said voicing her opinion, making said person roll his eyes and shake his head. They were a little disappointed that Blue wasn't as excited as them about meeting Gabriel, but at least he was interested for a while. She sighed as she just glanced around the forest, then arched an eyebrow at what she noticed. "So does this 'source' of your make posters for a living?"

"Huh?" Axel asked a bit surprised before they noticed the number of posters which were on the trees. "Yeah, my source uhhh…. doesn't exactly exist, you guys are my only friends." He admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Guys, focus, we have a competition to win." Blue said snapping their attention to him as he crossed his arms.

"We never win, and this year we got _Reuben _with us." Olivia said shaking her head as said pig oinked in response to his name. "We basically have no chance." Blue did a loud facepalm with a groan before he glared at her behind that mask of his.

"Olivia, stop doubting yourself, or us, we'll win this, that's a promise." He said as Olivia stared back at him.

"Alright...I'll try to be optimistic." She said nodding. "But do you really think we'll win?"

"Positive, you guys may have lost many before, but with me around, I'll see what we can do." Blue said nodding.

"Alright, glad to hear that." Axel said with a grin. As they continued their walk, Blue started strategizing on their plan involving their build. Looking at the past builds Olivia and Axel made before they met came up in his mind...wait a minute.

"Hold on, wait a minute, wait a minute!" He said suddenly, making them stop as he got an idea. "We're thinking about this wrong!" He said as Axel and Olivia stared at him with widened eyes and arched eyebrows. "The point of these competitions isn't just to build something, you need to build something to get noticed by the judges!"

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Olivia asked curious now by the idea.

"We don't just build something _functional, _we need to build something _eye catching, _something to get attention." Blue explained slamming his fist in the palm of his hand. "After we finish building the fireworks machine, we build something on top of it, something to give our design attention."

"You might be onto something." Olivia said in a pondering tone as she placed her hands on her hips.

"If you want to get a reaction out of the judges, you build something _scary._" Axel said getting into it now. "So I say we build a Creeper."

"But wouldn't an Enderman be better?" Olivia said throwing her idea now. "I'm more scared of Endermen than Creepers."

"They both have their moments, both are pretty scary." Axel said placing his own hands on his hips with a shrug. Blue all the while looked down to the ground as he crossed his arms to think of an idea.

"Then again, you did scare the crap out of us with a Creeper today." Olivia said in a thinking tone, making Axel grin proudly at the prank mentioning. Blue though, he gained an idea that would work to help them win.

"Neither of them." He said catching their attention. "Let's build the Ender Dragon." This got them wide eyed.

"Woah, are you pulling my leg?" Axel said in small disbelief.

"No I'm not, what else is scarier than the Ender Dragon himself?" Blue asked rhetorically.

"Alright, we're building the Ender Dragon!" Olivia said a bit excited too. "Do you think we have enough material though to make it?"

"It wouldn't help to grab a little more, no a _lot _more." he answered with a nod. "We'll need lots of material if we're making this."

"Let's get to grabbin' then." Axel said nodding with a grin.

"Alright, today is the day we win, failure is not an option, it isn't." Blue said shaking his head with a confident tone. "Bring it in." He said holding his hand out to them, Olivia and Axel grinning at each other as they placed their hands on his, even Reuben stood up on his hind legs to to place his hoof on their hands. "Squadron on three, ready?" They nodded at him as they grinned. "Alright, 1, 2, 3, SQUADRON!" They all said together at the end, though Axel did add "Prepare" at the end. With that, they all took off in their own direction to gather as much material as they could carry.

Blue had started to punch a tree with his fists with Reuben watching, now out of his costume so he could watch a bit more clearly. Next were pushups, with Reuben standing on his back to add an extra 100 pounds to make it slightly difficult. After his twentieth pushup, he glared up at a poster of Gabriel, someone, if he would be able to, beat in combat.

Now he was grabbing a bunch of sand on land, before he had decided to jump in and wrestle a squid for its ink, which proved a bit tricky till he pulled out his bowie knife and started to repeatedly stab it.

Next were one hand push ups with Reuben once again on his back, he wasn't going to stay out of shape. Now he was literally running through a field of flowers that he started to punch and slice with his Gerber MK2 knives. Next were sit ups with Reuben holding his feet down in front of him before he was now mining in a cave with a crudely made stone pickaxe.

Next were sheep he started to shear, guess those shears did come in handy as he made sure to get every single sheep in his sight. Now he was back to punching more trees, and with one last punch, he broke through it with a "Hiyah!" as Reuben nodded at him with an oink.

They all met up in the same spot they just left, and did a small fist bump at their job well done, they had a competition to go to now.

**[1 hour later]**

"We know what we're building, we got all the stuff for it, we are so ready." Axel said with a confident grin. It was a bit of a walk to the area to the competition, but nothing they couldn't handle as Blue nodded at him, while Olivia grinned as well.

"This years it's going to be different, cause I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win." Olivia said just as confident, things were looking up to them.

"Nice pig, losers." A random person said passing by them. All three of them glared at him while Blue looked the most annoyed. When Axel looked forward, he gave off a heavy sigh.

"Oh great, there's Lukas and the Ocelots." He said in a tone that meant that they weren't that liked. "The rivalry continues."

Oh yeah, Blue didn't like these guys. The first time they met, Blue had beaten them down when they mistook him for some monster/mob. With Lukas, he had no real problem with him, but he did see that he was arrogant to a degree. Aiden however, he didn't like him at all, he was violent and far more vicious. When they fought, it was easy to lay him down, and after he found out that Axel and Olivia were always the butt end of their jokes, he became their bodyguard and helper against them.

"Man, they got matching leather jackets and everything." Olivia said staring at said jackets. Blue almost face palmed at this as he shook his head.

"So cool…" Even Axel had to admit that they were cool to look at, now making Blue facepalm with a groan. Over with said group, Aiden finally took notice of them with that cocky grin of his that made Blue growl behind his mask.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Order of the Losers." He said mocking them with their "nickname." as the other two goons, Maya and Gil, turned to grin at them with their own mocking grins. Blue once again growled at them with a narrowed glare behind his mask.

"Great, the Fail squad's here." Maya added to the insult, and making Blue close to drawing out his sword, or hell, his guns.

"Lukas, get a load of these losers!" Gil said chuckling at them. Lukas, the blonde man who glanced at them, merely shook his head.

"Let's go guys." He said not wanting to get into any fights right now. The rest of his gang followed suit behind him, but Aiden stayed a little longer to give them another cocky grin before he left to follow after them. Once they left, the woman behind the registration counter smiled at them.

"Name please." She asked politely.

"Axel, and how do you do?" Axel replied with a shrug and arched eyebrow.

The woman arched an eyebrow at him, almost wondering if he was serious before she recovered. "No your team name." she said clarifying. This got the group stumped as they went stiff a bit, minus Blue.

"Team name?" Axel said before he looked to his friends. "We're not ready for this." Blue was back to pondering now as they glanced at the snickering Ocelots, minus Lukas who just stared at them with an arched eyebrow.

"So much for losing Anonymously." Olivia said a bit disheartened now. Blue then figured out their Team Name.

"You will refer to us as The Azule Dragons." He answered with crossed arms.

"Azule Dragons?" Olivia said with curiosity.

"Yes," Blue said glancing at her. "My favorite color is blue, Azule is another language for Blue, and I liked Dragons as a kid."

"I think it's awesome!" Axel said grinning.

"Ok Azule Dragons, you guys are in Booth 5." The registration woman said with a nod. As Axel went through, he literally got stuck between the wedges as he tried to push himself through. Impatiently, Blue just groaned as he got behind him, and used his boot to shove Axel through with ease. After that, the Ocelots all got a small laugh at this as they left to their own booth. Axel and Olivia glared at them as the three of them left for there's.

Blue stayed behind a bit to look at the competition, and so far, the only ones he saw a threat were the Ocelots. But he was confident that his Squad would win, now that they had a plan of attack. As he made his way over to their booth, where Axel and Olivia were waiting, he noticed his large friend looking over to the Ocelots with widened eyes.

"Is that a freakin' beacon?" He said in shocked surprise as Olivia glanced over with an arched eyebrow, along with Blue. "They have a freakin' beacon, Freakin' beacon?!" Olivia then noticed what they were pulling out of their chest.

"That's stained glass." She said as they stood together now to look at them. "They're not just building a beacon, they're building a _Rainbow _Beacon." This made Blue cross his arms again as he tilted his head. "We're gonna lose." Olivia said glancing at him.

"No we're not Olivia." He said glaring at her. "This year will be different."

"Who're we kidding?"

"We got me, and a plan of action." Blue said placing his hands on his hips before Reuben nudged his leg. "And a mascot apparently." Reuben oinked with a nod as he smiled underneath the mask.

"We should probably stop staring at them." Olivia said before Gil laughed when he noticed them looking.

"Look, it's the Order of the Losers, again." He said catching Maya and Aiden's attention.

"Good one Gil." Maya said chuckling at his joke while Aiden smirked smugly at them.

"We're just looking." Olivia said glaring at them, along with Blue and Axel.

"There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it after it _wins _and gets shown at Endercon." Aiden said with arrogant confidence.

"You're being unpleasant." Axel dryly said behind his two friends.

"Maybe not all of you." Aiden continued before he pointed at Reuben. "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink." This made said pig oink in shock as he flinched back. "I'm talking about your-"

"Shut up." Blue interrupted him with a low tone, making Aiden glare up to him quickly.

"What did you sa-?"

"I said, _shut. Up._" Blue interrupted again, this time cracking his knuckles. "Unless you want your arm snapped." This made Aiden and his group flinch back, for they knew Blue almost never jokes with his threats.

"Stop wasting your time Aiden." Luckily for them, their leader, Lukas, said saving their hides. "We've got work to do." He said glancing at them with his hands on his hips. Aiden glanced back at Blue, where said person could see he was trying to hide his scaredness behind a glare.

"You're lucky I'm busy." He said as his two lackeys nodded. Axel and Olivia only grinned smugly at them while Blue just glared at him with crossed arms. Before they could respond, another "acquaintance" of Blue came by, Petra. She had pale skin and auburn hair, wore a turquoise bandana, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots. She also has a long black sleeve on her left arm, and a fingerless glove on her right hand.

She and Blue have sometimes crossed paths when he went out hunting or exploring, and he found her as a good ally to have. And she was a good source for getting items, so long as you were able to pay her with other items she wanted or needed. Overall, she was an ok person to have around to talk with.

"Hey Blue, guys." She greeted to them with a grin.

"Petra." Blue said nodding at her with acknowledgement.

"How's the build going?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, an iron pickaxe resting on her shoulder now that he noticed.

"Only time will tell, but we're rather confident." Axel said grinning at her.

"Hey Petra," Lukas said stepping forward with a grin himself. "I forgot to thank you for that Nether Star."

"Hey Lukas, not a problem." She said nodding at him.

"You help these tools?" Axel asked now confused with an arched eyebrow.

"For the right price," Petra said looking at them with a shrug. "I'll help anyone, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"None of us _know _where to find you." Olivia said placing a hand on her hip, while Blue just glanced at her with a half lidded look.

"Exactly." Petra said as she disappeared in the crowd.

"No hard feelings, guys." Lukas said glancing back at Blue and his gang. "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us."

"I doubt it." Blue said crossing his arms, but Lukas just ignored that little.

"So, why don't we just forget about all of this, and y'know...make this about how cool our build are." He said smiling at their group.

"Sure, just keep your dog on a leash, and we won't have a repeat on our last fight." Blue said narrowing his eyes at them, making the Ocelots flinch.

"Woah, kind of hostile." Lukas said slightly wide eyed. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Keep to your team, we'll keep to ours." Blue said as he kept his arms crossed. As Aiden was about to retort to this, the announcer/booth lady/judge spoke up to the crowd, catching their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She said gathering their attention, along with the other contestants. "Welcome to the Endercon Building Competition." She said as the people started to clap lightly and cheer. "The winners of this year's competition will have their build featured at Endercon, the winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!" Olivia and Axel cheered at this while Blue kept his stoic posture.

"Ocelots!" They stopped what they were doing as they looked over to Lukas and his gang, seeing them do their "handshake," a bit ridiculous really. "Ocelots, Ocelots!"

"Whoa, a handshake!" Olivia said impressed as she looked back to her team. "We don't have a handshake!"

"And we won't need one." Blue said placing his hands on his hips. "Forget about that, and focus on what our mission is."

"Well, I guess you're right." Axel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aaaaand just like that, I'm nervous again." Olivia said slouching her shoulders.

"Don't talk like that, we can win this!" Blue said glaring at them. "Just stick to the plan, and we'll win this in a landslide." That got their confidence back a bit, making Blue smile under his mask. "Today, the Azule Dragons will be victorious!" He said making Axel and Olivia smirk with confidence as they placed their hands on top of each other, Reuben like before joining in on this.

"Let's do it!" Axel said smirking with great confidence.

"Building," Olivia got in a starting position. "Starts," Axel was ready. "Now!" Blue gave Reuben one last pat on the head before he joined his companions in the center of their booth. There, they quickly went to work at building their fireworks dispenser, building nice and tall till they stood on top of it.

"Oh no, a fireworks dispenser!" Aiden said in mock fear as Blue and his gang glanced at him with glares, while Lukas just stared at him with an arched eyebrow. "I'm so scared!"

"You worry about your build, we'll worry about ours." Blue said annoyed by this bastard's voice as they jumped off their build. There, they went to work at building their Ender Dragon replica, making it so it was like it was flying and ready to fight at a moments notice, its wings outstretched behind it with its mouth wide open in a roar. Once that was done, Blue stood atop its head to overlook the other builds, some builders even looking at them with fascination. He then looked over to Olivia who just finished placing the lever on the platform, and Axel who joined them on top.

He gave Olivia a firm nod as he crossed his arms. "Here goes nothing." She said in a hopeful tone as she pulled the lever, fireworks now popping up to explode in a colorful light show. And, much to Olivia and Axel's surprise, the eyes to the Ender Dragon glowed brightly as it actually roared thanks to a recording sound cube inside of it. "Wow, this looks cool, we'll win this for sure!"

"The Legendary Ender Dragon was definitely the best choice to go with!" Axel said looking over their creation. "Good call Blue!" Said person still had his arms crossed as he tilted his head up with pride, a smirk under his mask. When he looked down, he saw a massive crowd now start to come towards them, like moths to a flame.

"We've got an audience now." He said with a prideful tone, liking their chances as of right now.

"Awesome build man!" A random person said smiling at their build. However, one person wasn't particularly happy about this.

"What?" Aiden said looking up at the Azule Dragon's build. "No way...it's just a bunch of dyed wool!" As he looked around the crowd, he made sure no one was looking at him before he turned around, and punched a stone block, letting lava spill out. "Whoops…" He said as he stepped back from the lava. Reuben was to busy to notice until he felt his wings catch on fire, making him squeal in shock as he started to panic and run. Blue looked down when he heard his pig make sound, and widened his eyes in shock.

"Reuben's on fire!" He said before said pig started to run off into the forest. "No Reuben get back here!"

"It was Aiden, that punk!" Axel said, having watched it happen. This made Blue mad as he glared at said person, he was going to get it later.

"The lava's getting closer!" Olivia said as they looked down to see the lava start to get closer to them.

"It'll ruin the build!" Axel said as they looked between the forest and the lava.

"Reuben's gonna get lost though!" Olivia said now as they looked at Blue, waiting for his word. Said person growled before he glanced at them with a nod.

"You two stay and stop the lava, I'll go find that pig!" He said as he jumped off the building. Before he ran after Reuben, he did stop to punch Aiden across the face, knocking him onto his back with a shout of pain.

"We got it Blue, just be careful!" Olivia said as Axel jumped down next, followed by herself. However, she landed on Axel, making them fall onto the ground before she stood up, standing on his back. "We'll meet you at Endercon!" was all he heard before Axel stood up, making Olivia slip off. Once she stood back up, she and Axel got to work at containing the flowing lava with stone blocks, while Blue left to find Reuben in the forest.


End file.
